Mega Variety Bag!
by lymle300-2
Summary: Come one, come all! Step right up and take on the one-shot variety bag! Will you get a horror? Will you get a comedy? Will you get Angst? Try your luck in the new Time Flies Mega One-Shot Variety Bag and find out! The possibilities are endless! So hurry in to the Mega Variety Bag now!
1. Where Are They Now?

**Hey guys! I know, know, its been too long, but here I am. And with the help of awesome guy Phoenix Commander, I am now re-motivated to write again. No updates this time around, but instead a new one-shot. Read on for fluff!**

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep_

The sound of an alarm clock was the only thing that could be heard in the spacious master bedroom Ruby and Weiss shared.

"Mghn, Ruby, turn that damn thing off."

Ruby blindly reached for the snooze button on the clock. After a few tries she managed to hit it, calming them for another 5 minutes.

"Ugh, alright Ruby, we got to get up now."

"But whyyyyyy?"

Weiss leaned to the whining younger woman and gave her a quick kiss to wake her.

"Even if we don't have any appointments today, we shouldn't make a habit out of waking late."

"You're the one who told me to turn it off."

"Too late, you're already up, no more complaining."

Ruby got off the bed without any more complaints.

The two made their way to the kitchen for breakfast

"Y'know, I didn't expect being a huntress would be this lax when I finished school." Ruby said with a half asleep voice.

"I wouldn't say that near Blake or your sister though. Seems like they got a lot of work as 'Grimm-killers-for-hire', as Yang puts it."

"Hey, that was their choice. And Yang likes beating things anyways, so it works for her."

Ruby had taken her seat net to Weiss on the couch in the living room, bowl of cereal in hand.

"Hey Weiss, I know I've asked before, but why do you insist on being the only one working? I mean, yea, we are both still huntresses, but you don't even like it when I look for jobs myself."

"I told you, I don't like having to think about making my wife work when she doesn't have to."

"But how do you think I feel?"

"Do you like lounging around all day?"

Ruby took a second to respond, startled at the sudden change of topic.

"Y-yes, but I don't-"

"Do you like having a lot of money to do whatever the hell you want with?"

"W-well yes-"

"Do you like having a wife that comes home and does whatever you want to you?"

"Yes, yes, I like all those things..."

"Then stop complaining and enjoy it! I don't care if I have to work, what I do now is nothing compared to what I had to do for my family's business."

"... Alright."

"So you will stop complaining?"

"yes..."

"You will enjoy all of it?"

"yes..."

"You will admit you still act like an adorable child?"

"fine I get it. I will admit it all."

"Then, you will also spend the rest of the morning with me, back in our bedroom?"

"Why is this a question?"

The phone rang just after Ruby had finished her sentence.

"Aw damnit! Phone, why you do this time me?"

Weiss went over to the table to answer the ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Weiss! How you guys doing? its me, Nora!"

"Oh Nora, what's up?"

"The sky."

"..."

"Oh, you mean what's been happening right? Well Ren and I are coming back into town tomorrow and wanted to pay you guys a visit!"

"That sounds fun, I'll tell Ruby about it."

"Oh, and we met up with Yang and Blake on our way back."

Yang's voice could be heard in the background, with what sounded like yelling over bets on a poker game going on with the four.

"Yang you dirty cheater! How did you manage another win?!" Nora had shifted her attention to the other three in the background, who were all yelling over their game.

"Here, Yang, its Weiss, talk to her. No! I called you a cheater cause you are one! No, no you don't get the phone anymore! Hey!"

Weiss had checked out long before the fight over the phone began, but after a while Yang's voice was on the other end.

"Ugh, Weiss, you there?"

"Yang, what's going on over there?"

"A bunch of sore losers and a crazed Nora, but that's semantics. Anyways, how's Rubes been?"

"She's fine. Still complaining about not having to work. Weird girl she is."

"Well, we should be in town by about 12, so we'll be there soon. Gotta go, time for round two of losers-against-Yang-Poker. Bye!"

"So, whats happening with them?" Ruby had asked the now sighing Weiss."

"Well, I can assume some shits going down with Yang cheating at poker, Nora being Nora, and being on their way back to Vale."

"So normal stuff?"

"Yea pretty much."

Weiss and Ruby just returned to their breakfast and TV, acting as if nothing just happened.

"Oh my god Weiss why is everything so boring now?"

"Ugh, its been like this ever since we decided to be normal people."

There were a few moments of silence after Weiss responded.

"Can't we be not normal people again?"

"I'm not sure anymore Ruby. The boring, its just, too, strong."

"Hah, that sounds like something I'd say."

a few more minutes of silence aside from the low sounds of the TV.

"Well, I guess we are just too old for this shit."

"We're only in our twenties, you cant say that yet."

More silence as a few more minutes passed.

"So this is how it is huh, random things going on here and there, nothing special. No more monster fighting, no more adventuring, we just be the normal average shmoes now?"

"... Ruby, I think its high time for us to go Grimm hunting again!"

"Really?!"

"Really! This is just getting too boring for us! We need to go back to our roots. And that's killing monsters and traveling the world like badasses!"

"Lets go!"

After their excitement over being huntresses again wore down, they took a minute to really think about it.

"Maybe next week we can start adventuring again." Weiss said with a plop on the couch.

"Yea, next week would be better..." Ruby said, as she leaned over on Weiss' shoulder.

"We're boring people now, but I still have you. So I would stay like this forever if it meant we got to be together for just as long."

"No doubt. This isn't too bad if it means I can be with you."

The two just sat like that for a while, just enjoying their time together, knowing they wont ever be without the other...

 **So, that's what I came up with after all this time of being inactive. It was reaaaaallly rambly and random, but I think it was sweet. It showed that even two of the most awesome people in the universe would be as mundane as possible to be with each other, while their friends are out adventuring. Tell me what you guys think. I got another idea in the works, as well as an update to Melodious Rose, so stick around! And if you liked this, and/or any of my other works, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next story. Byee!**


	2. Too Much

**Howdy y'all. So, here is an attempt at keeping with a schedule. The schedule I posted on my profile has the days for all my updates. This should help me with regularity. So you guys can finally stop wondering when I'm gonna get off my lazy ass and update. Just a warning, this is kind of my first time with this type of angst and drama, and it gets pretty deep, so if you don't like that type of story, this isn't for you. If you're okay with this, lets begin!**

"Now, did you get all that, Weiss?"

"Yes, father. Yes mother."

"Good, see to it that you have all subjects mastered by the time you start your placement examinations."

Weiss had promptly left the room she had just prior shared with her strict parents. She knew it was too much for even her to accomplish in the short amount of time she had. Even with training and studying her entire life, perfecting them within one day would prove impossible for even the most gifted huntresses.

As Weiss entered her room, she could feel all the stress of her entire life hitting her. This isn't an alien feeling to Weiss. She commonly felt it every time she was given another unrealistic task by her parents.

"Great, another ordeal to add to my unending laundry list of problems to take care of. Guess I better start studying..."

A knock on her door interrupted her own thought. As soon as she opened the door, no later did her father enter.

"What is it, father?"

"I'm sorry for the short notice, but it seems you have another suitor."

"Another? Is there any way you could tell him I'm not interested?"

"That would be very unbecoming of a young heir such as yourself. Be in the main hall in ten minutes."

As her father left the room, Weiss begrudgingly fixed up her hair, applied a small amount of makeup and headed on her way to meet the next man she would turn down. She entered the large hall, meeting up with her mother and father.

"Ah, good, you're here. Weiss, we would like you to meet Mr. Cardin Winchester."

One look at the boy in front of her and she could tell what he was like. Big and strong, but just an ignorant bully that would do whatever he wanted and take whatever he wanted. Another cruel man that she would have to turn down.

"It's always nice to meet such a pretty girl. I hope we will get to know each other more."

Even the way he talked slightly irritated Weiss. But she would have to endure the futile attempt at winning her over.

"Now that the two of you have been acquainted, please feel free to learn about each other."

"Father, is it alright if I had a private conversation with Mr. Winchester?"

"W-Well, I suppose so, Weiss. We will be in the dining hall when you finish."

The two sets of parents left Weiss and Cardin alone in the hauntingly vast corridor.

"So, what is it? Are you taken with me already? I've come to expect it from most people now."

"Is that why you're still looking for a girl you could woo with your looks alone? No. I actually wanted to take this time to make sure you understand that I am NOT interested, and I will never be."

Weiss' agitation with Cardin had shown in her decline. shocked at being turned down so quickly and brashly, the boy couldn't stop his jaw from dropping.

"Y-You can't be serious?! How could you even think you can turn me down? What are you, some kind of dyke?"

"So what if I was? Who are you to tell me what I can think? Besides, I'm sure you'll get over it. Just like all the other girls that turned you away. Now, if you will excuse me, I shall inform my parents of my decision."

As she passed Cardin, Weiss could have sworn she heard a small gasp come from him. After Weiss got about halfway down the corridor before Cardin came back to his senses.

"Y-You'll regret this someday, bitch!"

His comment hadn't even fazed her by then. She was used to rejecting men by now. It didn't get any easier, though. After a short time, Cardin joined the rest of the group in the dining hall.

Seconds passed like minutes at the grand dining table in the middle of the huge room. The four parents had been conversing the entire time, a complete inverse of the silence coming from Weiss and Cardin.

Two hours passed, and finally, it was time to bid the Winchester family adieu. Weiss had no qualms with doing this, not to the surprise of her Mother and Father. They had grown aware of Weiss' actual feelings, but felt it was for everyone's best interest to get her married into a well-to-do family like themselves.

"Weiss. We need to talk."

"What is it?"

"Weiss, we didn't want to tell you before, for fear of causing a scene in front of our guests. But it's been arranged for you to marry Mr. Winchester."

"W-What?"

"I'm sure Mr. Winchester will be glad to learn of this tomorrow. Don't worry, he is a good man."

"Good man? You can't possibly think-"

"This is final Weiss! You must think about the future of this family! Now go to your room, and finish preparing for tomorrow. And I don't want to hear any more protests!"

Weiss had ran off to her room, on the verge of tears. This was too much. An arranged marriage to a man she couldn't stand, this was too far. She quickly closed and locked her door, wishing to be alone for the remainder of the day. Silently sobbing to herself as she finished her packing. She went to sleep immediately after, not even bothering to think of food after that morning.

The day of her arrival at Beacon had come. She said her goodbyes to everyone at home, gathered her things, and boarded the carrier used to get to the school. She ran into many people (one person she literally ran into), and hadn't even paid much attention to anything around her. Drowning out the orientation Professor Ozpin gave, and forgetting everything leading up to the group team assessment.

Ironically enough, the one girl she actually ran into, just happened to become her partner. She hadn't thought much about the girl until now, other than the fact that she was very energetic and slightly shy she had a nice sense of humor, was so warm-hearted, and upon further inspection, kind of cute. Though, the only thing she could focus on for more than one second was the stress of all that she had been made to do. She hated being the heir to the Schnee company, she hated never having free will, she hated it all.

The assessment was quickly finished, no one injured or worse. Without any distractions, Weiss made her way to the locker room to store her weapon. She stayed there even after everyone had left, the thoughts racing through her head at a million miles an hour.

 _T-This is just, too much, too much, for me to handle. I just can't do it._

Weiss took a glance at Myrtenaster, which she still had attached to her waist. Contemplating it all.

 _M-Maybe it would just be passed off, as an accident during the assessment. Maybe..._

She slowly started unsheathing her sword. Just before she finished, she heard the door open. The slightly sobbing girl stood up, to see that it was her new partner, Ruby Rose.

"Oh, hey Weiss! I didn't know you were still in here. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

The cheerful voice of Ruby was somehow enough to make Weiss' tears instantly dry up. She had thought about her response before saying anything, not wanting to worry her.

"O-Oh, it's nothing, I was just, thinking of something really sad."

"Don't be sad, Weiss... I can be here for you, if you need me."

"No, I don't want to get you involved in all of my problems."

Ruby took a seat next to the girl who had started tearing up again.

"I'm your partner now, it's my job to get involved in your problems."

The younger girl gave her one of her sweet 'I care about you' smiles she has, and Weiss couldn't stop herself from holding her tightly and crying into her shoulders.

"R-Ruby! It's, It's just so hard! It's too hard to be expected to do it all! No one ever thinks about me, what I want, what I feel!"

"It's alright, let it out. I'm here for you. I wont let anyone hurt you anymore."

Weiss had finished her sobbing after another few moments. With slightly bloodshot eyes she looked up to Ruby's face, which hung just above her's. Without warning, Weiss stole a quick kiss from Ruby's lips.

"Weiss?"

"I-I'm sorry Ruby! I-I just didn't even think about it! I apologize."

"Don't. You don't need to. I'm not really, against it, I just, was a little surprised. But, you need hold yourself back for others all the time. Do what you want sometimes."

Ruby stood up, and held her hand out for Weiss.

"Come on, partner."

Weiss took the soft hand outstretched to her.

"Alright... Partner."

 **Well, that was, heavy. I'm not quite sure if I had planned for it to go exactly like this, but I think it works this way. Again, this is kind of my first time with this type of angst and drama. I definitely have experience with stressful times, but you can always recover! So if you guys stuck through this to the end, thanks. I know this was kinda long, but it felt worth it to me. So tell me how I did with this one, and please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	3. The Infinite Expanse of Insanity ch 1

**Hey there beautiful peoples! Now, this here chapter is gonna be a little different than anything I've done previous. I've re-read Blood Rose recently, if you haven't read it yet, well you're in for a shocker in this chapter. But Blood Rose led me to more like it, which is fueling my inner psychopath to make this. If you don't like horror, gore, or anything of the sort (Trust me, I'm one gory motherfucker), you may want to leave this chapter alone. For the willing few who can handle it, step into my horror show...**

* * *

"Ughn... Where... Am I? Why is everything upside down?"

"Oh, good, you're awake."

It took Blake a minute for her eyes to adjust to the dark basement, to see the girl with white hair in front of her.

"What's going on? Why am I upside down?"

"Well, I saw you and this girl over here fighting, so I figured it would be easy enough to knock you both out before you noticed."

Blake turned her head to see another girl hanging with her. She was still unconscious, though, so she didn't know of their situation yet.

"So, before I start, are you friends with this girl, or no?"

"What? What do you mean 'before you start'?"

The captor pulled her sword on Blake, holding it to her neck and drawing a small amount of blood.

"Now let's try this again. Is she a friend, or not?"

"No! No she's not, alright?! She's a horrible person, that's why we were fighting in the first place."

"Alright, so you won't mind me carving her up then."

"Wait, what?"

"Don't worry, you'll get your turn, just wait."

The girl next to Blake began stirring, being woken by their voices.

"Ugh... What the hell? Where am I? What is this?"

The mysterious white haired psycho girl walked to the new girls front.

"Well, consider this your burial site. If I bother to bury you when I'm done. Hell, I might just keep your body. Ah, I'll figure it out later."

The girl readied her rapier again, this time, on the other girl.

"Stop! Stop that you psycho bitch!"

"Ugh, I can see what you meant now Blake."

"Wait, how the hell do you-"

"Took your I.D. off you. So Blake, it's up to you. Kill her, yae or nae?"

"What? N-no! I don't want anyone to die!"

"Well, it's either you or her first. Either way you're both screwed, just one gets to go second. You're lucky I'm even letting you make a choice, or speak for that matter."

Blake took another look towards the other girl tied up with her. She saw her crying in fear, not being able to control her emotions anymore. Blake never knew her to be anything brave or intelligent anyways, though.

"P-please B-Blake! I-I don't want to d-die! _sniff_ I-I'm scared!"

"Wow, when I saw Blake, I thought that someone fighting with her would at least be less pathetic than this. Time's ticking Blake, make the call or I just set you both on fire and leave."

"I, I don't want anyone to die... But she's done horrible things, said horrible things. She discriminates against faunus like me for no reason. Kill her."

"With pleasure..."

The white haired girl put duct tape over the hanging mess' mouth to keep her quiet while she went to work. She cut the inside of her legs first, starting from the side of her knees, to just below her hip bone.

"Hmm, generally I wait until I'm done, but I just can't wait for you two."

The psychopath made a small cut on both the girl's, and Blake's arm. It only went deep enough to draw a little blood, but that's all she needed.

"Now, since I already started with you..."

The torturer took a taste of the bright blood that seeped out of the hanging girls wound.

"Eugh, tastes bitter, no surprise."

Next was Blake, who was still disturbed by all she's done, and the fact that she drinks her victims blood.

"Oooh. You taste much more savory than her. Much better quality. Now, you'll have to excuse me while I tend to our friend over here."

The mysterious girl returned to her other victim, continuing her torment by making quick cuts along her wrists. The hanging girl was already in pain from the cut, but it was then followed with a burning over the previous cut. She saw the blade glowing red from dust.

"Can't have you dying on us just yet. Though I'm starting to think I should just cut my losses and move on."

Blake could do nothing but watch in horror, as the white haired girl made a deep cut along the captive's midsection, letting her entrails slightly push out with the blood. The duct tape barely muffling her screams of agony. The girl on the ground stepped back for a second to admire her own work.

"That's a good look on you, too bad no one else will see it. Oh well, time to put you out of your misery..."

She readied her weapon, but before she cut her again, she wanted her to know who killed her.

"By the way, I wanted you to know my name before you die. So it'll be the last thing you hear. The name is Weiss. You may have heard of me."

Weiss then made a cut around the girl's neck. She quickly bled out a few minutes later.

"Well, that one's taken care of. Now then, why don't we have some fun with you, Blake."

Before she could bring her sword down to strike her, a voice stopped her.

"Weiss hold on!"

"Ruby? What is it?"

"Don't hurt her, that's Blake Belladonna! She's my sister's girlfriend!"

"Really? Huh, what a coincidence. So this is Yang's new girl... She's got good taste at least. Speaking of which, you want to inform me on if that other one was anything I needed to leave?"

"Oh, no. She was a nobody. Don't even worry about her."

"Well, Blake. It looks like today is a really lucky day for you. An enemy of yours was tortured to death, you got off with a few scratches, and got to meet Yang's sister and her girlfriend."

Weiss cut the rope suspending Blake, dropping her onto the cold, hard ground.

"So, that's it? You're just letting me go?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't dream of saying a thing of this to anyone if I were you. Yang's love or not, I will butcher you like damn cattle."

"You're fucking nuts! don't worry, I'm putting this all far, far away in my mind."

"Thanks for the compliment. And it's probably for the best you do that. Act like this never happened."

Blake started up the stairs, passing Ruby on the way.

"And you're really okay with this?"

"Yes, I am. I love Weiss, and she loves me. She would kill for me, she would even die for me, I'm sure. I would do the same. Plus, human blood and flesh is much better than you think."

"I will never look at your cute face the same again."

"It's okay! I still hope we can be friends, though!"

"Uh, sure. If you don't mind, though, I'll be leaving."

"See you later. You're welcome anytime."

* * *

Blake stepped out the door of the small house. From the outside it was big, but looked almost identical to the one next to it. You would never know it was the house of a serial killer.

"... I'm forgetting tonight ever happened."

Blake found her phone on the ground outside. It must have fallen out of her pocket earlier in the day when they brought her here. She proceeded to dial Yang's number.

"Helloo Kitty Cat!"

"Hey, Yang. I was just at your sister's house, meeting her and her girlfriend."

"How'd it go?"

"It went well, I think. Do you think I could get a ride off you, maybe to your place?"

"Sure, be there in a sec."

"Okay thanks Yang. Oh, and don't think I'll be going home until tomorrow, if you get the drift."

"I will be there right away! Don't even bother moving a muscle, I'll be there that quickly!"

 **Well, I warned you! If you made it this far, you are a trooper. Just like the last chapter, this was my try at a horror story, so don't be too critical about it, please. But to be honest, I'm hoping for you to be more critical, so I can find out what you guys thought of this. I really need reviews and critiques when it comes to trying new genres. But if y'all liked it, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


	4. Hollow Moon

**Howdy boys and girls! Now, this time we have a prompt, but its more like a prompt I gave myself. If you haven't listened to** _ **Hollow Moon, Bad Wolf**_ **by AWOL Nation, I suggest you do. It's a good song, and the complete backbone of this one-shot. I have had this idea haunt my dreams for months now, but I could never formulate it in RWBY. But now I believe I can! It may be a stupid idea, it may not. But right now, I'm rollin with it! And come hell or high waters, I will get this idea in RWBY writing!**

 _ **Bold Italics are song lyrics, because I thought adding them in here and there would be like a guide for the story.**_

* * *

 _ **I've been running from it all my life time.**_

Ruby Rose. Most people would describe her as a normal girl. She was normal for the most part. Aside from being a bit childish, she had nothing too different from the average 16 year old girl. Except maybe, one thing...

" _Huff_ Alright, that's the last of my things! I may not have much, but it sure is heavy."

She kept moving from place to place, which eventually turned into towns. She was now in Vale, thinking it would be safer to go somewhere with a lot of people around, and a lot of empty apartments to move into. She'd been in Vale for about a year and a half now. And in that time, she has moved 3 times, gone through 4 jobs, and has a long time girlfriend named Weiss.

"Well, this place looks good. Maybe it will finally give up soon."

... But, the big reason she kept moving, was that horrible monster. It has followed her for as long as she can remember. But now it's trying harder than ever to get to her. She's seen what it can do. She saw it move with speed and agility not completely possible by normal means. She saw it use super human strength. She saw it turn people into whatever it was, with just one bite.

"Oh, wait! I was gonna give Yang and Blake a call when I got to my new place."

Ruby tried calling the two, but no answer. She just left a message, and hung up. When she looked at her phone, however, she realized the time.

"Oh crap! I had a date with Weiss today! There's still time, I can make it in five minutes, I think..."

Ruby had been dreading this date with Weiss. Normally she loved any time she could spend with her, but this wasn't going to be a normal meeting. Ruby was going to end it with her, for Weiss' protection. She didn't want to risk Weiss getting in the crossfire, and Ruby knew she'd be leaving Vale soon.

* * *

"Alright! I made it, with about 20 seconds to spare!"

Ruby made her way into the small cafe her and Weiss frequented. She saw her girlfriend, all clad in white as usual, sitting at their normal spot on the back wall.

"Hey, Weiss!"

"Ruby, I almost thought you weren't going to make it. But come, sit down, tell me about your new place."

Ruby took her seat, but she knew neither of them would be there long.

 _ **There's nothing wrong with you I'm searching for my right mind.**_

"Well, I would really love to, Weiss. But... There's something I have to say."

"What? What's wrong Ruby?"

"I... I'm s-sorry Weiss, but I don't want you getting hurt. And I don't want you to be stuck waiting for me to come back some day. I k-know I'll be leaving Vale soon, but... I'm sorry Weiss. There's nothing wrong with you, I just have a lot of things happening right now."

"Wait, are you, breaking up with me?"

"I wish I didn't have to, but I couldn't put you in danger!"

"Danger of what?! Ruby, you know I would stay with you for as long as it took to fix whatever you need to! I don't care if you leave, I can go with you! Any danger you have, I want to share, so you don't have to take it alone! I want to be there for you Ruby!"

"I-I'm r-really sorry W-Weiss. I couldn't let you get hurt because of m-me."

Ruby, tears now starting to stream down her face, left the small shop in a hurry. She knew that Weiss would be in tears just as much as her, but she needed to do this. She couldn't take a risk with Weiss' life.

Knowing she'd need some more dust for her trip, so she went to the closest dust store she could find. It was already getting late, so she wanted to get in and get out. After about five minutes of browsing the dust for sale, she noticed a group for four enter the shop. The store itself was a little crowded, with people getting their last minute shopping done before it closed.

 _ **Oh, you should have seen it they were resting on the restless.**_

What she didn't see on these four, were their gas masks. From their jackets they pulled small canisters that were primed and thrown. The four had weapons on them, so they made sure no one got out. Eventually, everyone in the store had passed out, but Ruby was barely clinging on to consciousness. But after seeing the four, and everyone else unconscious, she couldn't stop herself from blacking out.

* * *

"Ugh, where am I? My head hurts, so, much!"

Ruby was in a room. A pitch black room. There was one light on, that hung right above her, but the origin of the light couldn't be seen.

"Welcome to Purgatory, Ruby."

"Wait... I know that voice..."

Blake stepped out of the shadows next to the scared teen.

"Blake? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sure you have so many questions. But here's something you probably didn't expect..."

Blake pulled the bow off her head, revealing the cat ears she had. One even had a piece taken out.

"Yeah, I'm that thing. The one I know you're thinking of right now."

Ruby didn't want to believe it. One of her best friends, was the thing that tormented her the most.

"Y-you can't be t-that thing! B-but why?! And what do you mean Purgatory?!"

 _ **This happened literally - I woke up I was headless.**_

"Well, yes I am that thing. And I mean you're dead, Ruby. When those white fang activists gassed the place, they decided to leave a message and kill most of the people they knocked out. The only survivors were faunus themselves.

"W-wait, s-so I'm..."

"Yeah, you're dead. You're body is dead, really. Even more specifically its headless. That's probably why your head hurt so much when you got here."

"Oh, my god..."

 _ **Ima make a deal with the Bad Wolf so the Bad Wolf don't bite no more.**_

"Well, don't worry Ruby. I can bring you back."

"What?"

"Think of me almost as an ethereal being. I'm immortal and I can bring people back from death. But, you'll have to make a deal with me."

"What? What do you want? I'll do it!"

"Are you sure? I thought you humans tried to avoid Faustian deals."

"I don't care! Just tell me what I have to do."

"very well. Allow me to turn you, and you can come back to life. to be honest, its the only way you'd ever come back anyways."

"... Fine."

 _ **Motherfucker I'll be back from the dead soon.**_

"Well you're easier to deal with than most at least. But now, you're passed the point of no return. Just to let you know, since you are my friend, you can go wherever you want to when you resurrect. I do mean, anywhere. Also, to turn you, I'll kind of need to kill you again,"

"Wait, does this mean I'll have to start killing people, like you?"

"You will start to get the urge to populate by turning others, which is also killing them for food, so yeah."

Blake walked up to Ruby, and when she raised her hand to grab her shirt collar, the younger girl flinched a bit.

"Don't worry Ruby, this won't hurt for long."

Blake put her face right next to Ruby's neck. The redheaded girl could feel Blake's breath on her,which made her think even more, of how someone like Blake, her best friend, who would have never hurt anyone, was the beast that haunted her nightmares for years.

"By the way, where do you plan on going, Ruby?"

 _ **I'll be watching from the center of the Hollow Moon.**_

"The hollow center of Remnant's broken moon. I won't be able to hurt anyone there."

"Well, I guess I can understand that, but I warn you, it's going to be hell up there."

Ruby could feel Blake's tongue on her neck, preparing for the pain. Said pain came about a minute after she felt the faunus girl's lips make contact with her throat. When she saw Blake back away from her, with blood on her face, she knew she was dying.

"See you around, Ruby..."

* * *

Ruby woke up in what looked like a cave. There was a stinging pain in her neck that faded away after a minute or two. She figured it was from Blake. She got up to examine the cave she was in, to find that the cave was massive. She could spend weeks in the cave, and still never see all of it. But near the area she woke up in, there was a whole in the wall, with light shining through. A telescope laid next to it with a note attached.

 _Ruby, I figured you'd want to see the world, even from here. So I got you this telescope. You're going to be alone here, so I'd get used to it._

 _ **Oh, oh my god I think I might have made a mistake.**_

Ruby started to quickly realize how horrifying it was to be alone in this cave. Even if she could see the people from the place she used to inhabit, it would never make up for the loneliness. She felt like it was a mistake coming here. She missed Weiss, she missed Yang, she missed everything she used to have. But she'll never see any of it again.

 _ **Waiting patiently was waiting taking up space.**_

"Well, there's nothing I can do now. I just have to wait, and hopefully someday I can get out of here."

Ruby kept this mindset for a few days, which turned into weeks, then months. Two months to be exact. She slightly cursed her immortal body for not dying and giving her peace. After a certain point, Ruby even started to go slightly mad.

 _ **The Earth below is above my feet when the clock is laughing at me.**_

Ruby could feel the days go by like nothing. She looked at the clock to check the time, but she couldn't tell what it said, on account of it laughing in her face at her mistakes. It was one of the things Blake left her after about a month. She hated that clock, always laughing at her mistakes when she looked at it. But when her back was turned and her gaze averted, it was just a normal clock. She hated the madness, but it was the only thing she had.

 _ **When copy cats and the lazy brats are the last thing I want to see.**_

Ruby had started hallucinating clones of herself. They kept her company and all, but they got annoying. The worst part was that Ruby was actually trying to grip back onto sanity before she lost herself.

"Hey, would everyone just shut up for an hour or two!? I can't even hear my thought's over here!"

Ruby went back to her thoughts, appreciating the peace and quiet she had now. She did have a lot to think about in this past 3/4 of a year she'd been in the hollow moon. She was surprised to see, that Weiss still hadn't completely gotten over Ruby, and hasn't found anyone else yet. Hoping, and waiting that Ruby would come back to her. Her thoughts of Weiss was the only thing that's bringing Ruby back to sanity. Every time she thought of her white-haired love, she regained a piece of her mental stability.

 _ **No, my enemy is a friend of mine in a friendly place to be seen.**_

A lot of times, however, her thoughts always came back to Blake. She'd seen the faunus-in-hiding through the telescope a few times. She tried staying away from people, now that most know of what she really is. But that obviously didn't stop Yang from staying by her.

"Oh good for Blake. The bitch gets to ruin my life, and she gets the woman she loves! She gets to stay home! She doesn't have to live in the goddamn moon! I can't believe this! My friend of so many years, turns out to be the thing terrorizing my life, and then I get stuck here because of it all!"

The fact of Blake lying to her all this time was the worst part of it. She always promised Ruby she'd help her, and that she'd make sure nothing happened as long as she was close by. But in the end she was the one chasing her. But Ruby couldn't help but feel the anger fade over time. A year alone had drained her of any hatred she had for the girl. She knew she was just following her instincts, she couldn't stop it. And Blake was even considerate enough to help her through the whole revival process.

 _ **Hey, you know I'd run away for a couple years just to prove I've never been free.**_

Ruby knew that no matter how much she ran, no matter how much she hid. She'd never be free of Blake. It was inevitable. But it wasn't all bad. She got to watch her friends from a distance. She knew they were grieving over her, but they were alright. She'd be at peace just knowing everything was going to be alright, at least for them. Hopefully one day she could rejoin them, but so long as they lived on, she was happy. Ruby hadn't even thought of escaping her lunar prison in a while, but every time her thoughts shifted to the love she had a year ago, with Weiss. She loses that inner peace she built up for a year. If for only a moment, she feels like she needs to be back to her. She knew she can't just lie down and take this. She had to get back to her friends, her family, her Weiss.

 _ **They will never find me here.**_

"I-I know I'll think of something. I know I will! They'll never find me here on their own. So I have to make a way back, If it takes all my energy, all my strength, all my will and drive, I _Will_ return to Vale!"

"Good, that's just the thing I wanted to hear."

For the first time in a whole year, she heard a voice that wasn't her own. She tried passing it off as another hallucination, but Blake was there.

"B-Blake? What the hell are you doing here?"

 _ **Ima make a deal with the Bad Wolf so the Bad Wolf don't bite no more.**_

"Look, Ruby... Thing's haven't been well for me. People are starting to hate me, and I think Yang and Weiss found out about what I did to you. I had to come clean to them, and now they loathe me. They even gave me a nickname, the Bad Wolf, since I'm like a werewolf or something. Ruby, just, make another deal with me."

"Yeah, because we see how well the last one went."

"Please, just, hear me out. I will kill you again, so you can go to purgatory. I go there, kill you a third time, and you go back to Remnant to be with us."

"What do you get out of this, huh?"

"Nothing. It's just... This year has been absolute hell, for me, Yang, and Weiss. Ruby, we need you back. Please."

Ruby turned to face Blake. Flashing one of her childish grins she used to give. The first in an entire year, but also the first of many to come.

"Well... When you say it like that I guess I can't refuse..."

* * *

 _ **Huff, huff, huff.**_ **I spent a good four hours straight writing this. It's the longest thing I've written, at close to 3,000 words. It was difficult, but I've done it. If you managed to get through all that, you are amazing, my friend. I feel like I'm dying from all this writing. Please, for the love of god, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee! I'm gonna go make a sandwich, I'm hungry as hell after four hours.  
**


	5. Truly Love

**Hey y'all! So, I have had some ideas for one-shots for a while now, but never got around to them. Well, here's one! I'm hoping to get another out sometime soon, and look forward to the next update to NSLWR coming soon!**

* * *

 _November 10th._

"Hey Weiss, I need to talk to ya outside. Meet me in front of the courtyard statue tonight."

Yang had only whispered it to the heiress in a few fleeting seconds, before yelling her loud goodbyes to the rest of the team as she went to class. Weiss didn't know what it was the blonde wanted to talk to her about, but she figured it must be important.

The day went by slowly, the seconds turning to hours, and the hours to days. And with each passing minute, Weiss had gotten more and more excited, nervous and impatient about her talk with Yang that night. Eventually, the sun went below the horizon, and the ivory haired girl was standing outside staring at the stars in the night sky.

"Yo, Ice Queen!" Yang yelled, startling Weiss and gaining her attention.

"I-I thought I told you not to call me that!" The heiress complained.

"Sorry, sorry... Well, I guess you're wondering why I called you out here." The blonde asked with a little nervousness showing.

"I am. So, what's going on?" Weiss questioned, noticing the odd behavior of her normally brutish teammate.

"Okay, soo I kinda have something, important to tell you... It's a little difficult."

"Just say it! I'm here, and listening. Whatever you need to say, tell me."

"Alright then, Weiss... I... I, kindalikeyouabit..." The brawler mumbled.

"What? Say it louder."

"I said I kind of like you!" Yang let out, catching Weiss off guard.

It took a minute for the heiress to completely wrap her mind around what her teammate had said.

"You, like me?"

"Yeah, I said it! I, have a crush on you Weiss! I've always been a little attracted to ya, even when we first met a few months ago. But... I guess I've kinda fallen for you."

Weiss was rendered speechless. This wasn't the first time this has happened to her, but it was the first time in a long time, that she wasn't completely opposed to the one confessing.

"Ah well, this was probably totally stupid of me, write? Haha, yeah, I'm sure! I mean you could have anyone you want so why settle for me and now I'm rambling and this is not going well-"

"Yang!" Weiss called, snapping the blonde out of her panic and stopping her in her tracks.

"I... I think I might... not dislike you..."

"Sooo... Does that mean you do like me back?"

"W-well, when you put it so bluntly... I guess, I don't really mind being around you... You're not like most people that confess to me. I generally turn them down, sometimes harshly. But, I'm not really against you" Explained the heiress.

"A-alright then! This is probably pushin it, but... Weiss! Would you go out with me!? At least on one date!?" Yang exclaimed with every ounce of emotion she had.

"... Well, at least for one. I'll give you a proper answer then." Answered Weiss, as she warmed up to the idea of going out with Yang in a more romantic way, rather than just friendly.

"Alrighty! Haha I feel soo much better now! All right, how about tomorrow after classes. See ya then!"

With that, Yang left Weiss alone. She would never admit it, but Weiss was actually really happy when Yang had asked her out.

"... Lovable idiot."

* * *

 _January 17th_

"Phew, finally done!" Yang let out, sighing with relief.

When Weiss noticed her girlfriend's triumphant stretch, she came over to congratulate her with a kiss on the forehead.

"And you didn't make an excuse to blow it off once. I'm proud of you, Yang." Weiss said, gaining a goofy grin in response.

"Well now that that's done, I say we start our plans!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know you've been looking forward to it."

The plans Yang had been referring to had been their plans to go to Beacon's kitchen, and teach Weiss more about cooking. Cooking had been one of Yang's few hobbies, and she loved sharing it with her love. Tonight would be a nice, romantic steak dinner.

"Okay! You've got all that you need, I got what I need, lets start."

Yang was grateful that Weiss was a fast learner, especially after the first few times they tried this. After a few minutes, they got their meat onto the grills and now they had to wait. So, to pass the time, Yang decided to wet her hands and flick the water at Weiss. Thus started their mini water fight.

"Haha, stop that Yang!"

"Not until you stop, princess!"

"Ah, the steaks are going to burn!"

They finished their dishes, and started eating them in the kitchen. The steaks were a little overdone, but it was no problem. They enjoyed their night together, and nothing could ruin it.

"Hey Yang, thanks."

"It's no prob, Weiss."

"I mean, thanks for asking me out those months ago." The heiress clarified.

"Shouldn't I be saying thanks for going out with me?" Asked the blonde.

"Well, I wouldn't be having these moments if you didn't ask, so thanks." Weiss said, grateful to Yang for her bravery.

"hehe, no problem!" The brawler let out with a happy grin.

There was another quiet, but only for a moment.

"I love you, Weiss."

This had been the first time either had blatantly said they loved the other. Weiss didn't respond, making Yang worry.

"Uh, Wei- Mmph!"

Yang was going to ask what was wrong, before Weiss reached over to the blonde and pressing their lips together. This was also their first kiss together. They stayed together like this until they physically couldn't anymore.

"Wow... That was... Just... Wow." Yang tried to get out, but instead stumbled over her words.

"Okay, I know I started that... But... Wow." Came from Weiss, basically repeating Yang's own words.

What else would they do, other than resume their kissing and embracing.

* * *

 _January 20th_

"Hey Weiss, want to maybe go out this weekend?"

"Oh, sorry Yang. I have a lot of work and studying to do. Maybe some other time."

"That's cool! I don't want you to get behind or anything."

"Thanks, Yang." Weiss said, ending the conversation with a short kiss.

* * *

 _February 19th_

"No, no it's fine. I'll see you when you get back. K, I love you Weiss." Yang stated with a slightly sad tone as she ended her call with Weiss over the scroll.

"Hey Yang!" Ruby greeted.

"Oh, what's up Rubes?"

"Nothing new! What's up with you? something wrong?" The younger sister asked, concerned.

"Nah, nothings wrong!"

Ruby had been with Yang long enough to know when she was lying, so this wasn't going to fool her.

"Come on, Yang! Tell me what's going on!"

"It's nothing... Really."

"Yaaanngg!"

"Alright, alright! I just feel like Weiss has been, avoiding me. We haven't gone out in a while, and she hasn't talked to me as much even when we're both in our dorm. I'm just worried..." The blonde explained to her sister.

"Well, me and Blake could talk to her." Ruby said, trying to help.

"No, I want to talk to her myself, find out what's goin on."

"We could get her to talk to you, then!"

"If you could, that might help... Thanks Ruby."

"Nooo problem!"

* * *

 _February 21st_

"So Ruby and Blake said I should talk to you. What's up, Yang?" Asked Weiss, even if her mind seemed miles away.

"Come sit, Weiss." Yang said as she patted next to her.

Weiss had moved towards the bed, but before she could sit, she was pulled into Yang's lap, with her strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm holding you, and asking you to talk to me." Yang said confidently.

"I can talk to you normally!" Weiss complained.

"Well, I want to hold you." The blonde said nonchalantly

"I have things to do, Yang! If you don't need anything, let me go!"

"But I do need something!

Weiss wasn't expecting Yang to snap back at her like she did. In that time she was caught off guard, the larger girl explained herself.

"I am worried, Weiss. You haven't been talking to me, you've been avoiding me, you never say 'I love you' back. What's wrong? Please, tell me!"

The heiress still hadn't responded.

"I won't let you go until you talk to me. And we both know you can't force your way out."

Unfortunately for Weiss, Yang was right. There was no way she was getting out until Yang intentionally let her out.

"I just have my own problems, alright?!" Weiss snapped.

"Well, tell me about them!"

"It's not your problem, it's mine! How could I burden you like that..."

"Weiss, I WANT to have your problems, I want to help you, I don't want you to have any problems at all. Please, just let me help you." Yang pleaded.

"I can't! I can't trust anyone with my worries!" Weiss cried.

"Why not?! Why can't you trust me?" The brawler asked, hurt by her comment.

"..." The ivory haired girl stayed silent, worrying Yang.

"Weiss?"

"... 4 times."

"What?" Yang asked, confused by the heiress' response.

"4 times, I've trusted people. 4 times I've had my heart broken. I... I just." At this, Weiss started tearing up.

Yang turned the smaller girl around in her lap so they were facing each other.

"The first two were my parents. I loved them, trusted them. But they were so cold, so heartless. They didn't see me as anything more than my name; Schnee."

Weiss leaned into Yang more, resting her head on the taller girl's shoulder.

"Then the third was my sister. Winter said she would always be there for me, always protect me. But she left me too. She went and joined the military at an early age, and left me to fend for myself."

The smaller girl now hugged onto Yang tightly, as Yang hugged back.

"And the fourth, was my first love. I thought she was the one for me. We were together for a while, and I thought she really loved me. But it turned out she was just after me for who I was. She never loved me, she never cared. She just said it over and over and over, just to try and fool me."

Yang was now starting to see Weiss' problems, and why she got afraid of her after she said 'I love you'.

"But now, I have you. You take care of me, do everything for me and everyone else. You only want good for everyone, and you really care about my problems. But... How am I supposed to believe that you love me. How should I believe that anyone could love me? How could someone love such a broken thing! How? How?-"

Yang had heard enough. She wasn't going to let her go on like this.

"Could you stop badmouthing my girlfriend already?"

This surprised Weiss, that fact being shown by her gasp and expression.

"W-what?" Weiss asked, surprised.

"I said, could you stop badmouthing my girlfriend? She's so beautiful, so perfect, she isn't some broken thing. She is a strong fighter and person, and she means everything to me. So, I want her to just trust me. That's the only thing I want in the world, just please, trust me." Yang pleaded, close to tears herself.

"... Do you love me? Really love me?" Was Weiss' first question.

"Of course." Yang answered.

"Would you do anything for me?" The white haired girl continued.

"Anything at all."

"Even if it was something stupid, something you'd never do?"

"I'll try it for you."

"Would you stay with me, forever?"

"Until I die."

"Would you, just hold me?"

"As long as you want, Weiss."

Tears were now streaming down Weiss' face as she continued.

"Could you tell me you loved me?"

"I love you, Weiss."

"Could you, kiss me."

Yang nodded, and took Weiss' lips onto her own. They held each other as they deepened their kiss more and more. After a few more moments, they pulled away, breathless.

"Would you stay with me, hold me, all night if I asked?" The heiress asked.

"I'll be with you, no matter what." Was Yang's response.

The two now moved further onto the bed. Laying down and facing each other, they looked into each others eyes as they embraced.

"Yang, would you do more with me, if I wanted?" Weiss questioned, wanting to show her love to her teammate.

"What is it you want to do, Weiss?" Yang asked, already knowing the answer.

"I want, to be closer to you, than I've ever been with anyone."

"So do I..."

They came together for another kiss as they embraced, putting all of their love into every movement.

That was the best night of their lives.

* * *

 _February 22nd_

Weiss had started to stir, just barely opening her eyes. She had to squint against the light of the morning sun, so she pressed her head against the closest thing to her, to try and shield her eyes. She hadn't noticed until after she did so, that she was pressing her head against Yang's chest. Fortunately, she didn't wake her.

 _She's just as beautiful when she sleeps._ Weiss thought.

The heiress allowed herself to cuddle closer to the blonde before her. She continued to listen to the sound of Yang's heartbeat.

"... Loveable idiot."

"Am I, Weiss?"

Lavender eyes opened to meet ice-blue that were already looking at her.

"Did I wake you?" Weiss asked, hugging her girlfriend close.

"Nah, I've been awake. I wanted to let you sleep, you did use a lot of energy last night." The brawler admitted, thinking back to their night together.

"Hey, Yang..."

"Hmm? What's up?"

"I, love you." The sleepy heiress finally said.

"I love you too, Weiss." Yang said as she nuzzled closer to her love.

* * *

 **And there we are. Damn, that is much longer than I anticipated. I'm not complaining though, it's nice. I actually really like Freezerburn, I just don't really make any. I wish I had some parts that actually had more of Ruby and Blake (Who wasn't even here this time), but they're probably off forging their own love. So, thanks for taking the time to read this longer than usual one-shot. And if you like the long chapters, please follow/fav and drop a review, and I will see you all in the next installment. Byee!**


End file.
